


A Cute Pessimist

by killuas_glock



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader Has No Defined Sexuality, Reader Is Panicky All of the Time, Reader Likes Hinata Hajime, Reader's Best Friend Is Mioda Ibuki, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Yandere, chubby nanami chiaki, reader has anxiety, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock
Summary: [yandere! komaeda nagito/reader, yandere! hinata hajime/reader, yandere! nanami chiaki/reader, yandere! tsumiki mikan/reader, yandere! tanaka gundham/reader] [chubby! reader]“I’m the Ultimate Strategist, but in reality, you can just see me as pessimistic. If you go through life thinking you’re going to be fine, you’ll end up dead. Those are just the facts of life.” In which the reader has severe anxiety and is realistic in how she thinks while dealing with her three best friends.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. introduction, the ultimate strategist

**Current Song: Sex With a Ghost - Teddy Hyde**

**[one]**

She couldn't quite believe how carefree everyone was acting. They had been dragged to a random and isolated island without their consent by a weird rabbit-like robot, and no one seemed to really be panicking like she was. At least that kid with the ahoge had enough sense to faint, but everyone else was just calm. It was unnerving and (Y/n) immediately counted them all as insane. Especially that boy with the pale hair, he wasn't normal in the slightest and she could tell. She looked over at the two boys - she had learned their names were Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito - as they spoke. Nagito was going on about hope and Hajime looked like he was already done with their situation. (Y/n) could relate, but she was too busy thinking about what to do to tell him so or to comfort him. 

'Not that I'd be any good at comforting him. I'm pretty useless in that area,' she thinks to herself, a finger pressed to her chin as she analyzed everything that had gone down. Usami wasn't a threat, she knew that much. Sure, it was suspicious, but they just needed to get along and then they could leave this weird school trip behind them, right? The bunny was only around... two feet tall, so if things went south, one of the more athletically talented students could take care of it, (Y/n) was sure of it. 

(Y/n) was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard her name. 

"That's (L/n) (Y/n), the Ultimate Strategist. The message boards said that she could solve any problem just by thinking about it. That's probably what she's doing right now, don't you think, Hajime?" 

Nagito was standing right over (Y/n)'s shoulder, and she wondered, briefly, how he had gotten so close in such a short amount of time. However, she often gets lost in her own thoughts, so it wasn't unlikely that he just walked over while she was thinking. Looking over at the tired-looking boy, Hajime, (Y/n) swears that she's seen him somewhere before. He looked oddly familiar and she didn't like that she couldn't place whether she'd actually seen him before or not. She didn't have the best social skills, so (Y/n) suddenly found herself in the middle of an odd situation. Both Hajime and Nagito were looking at her - almost as if they were expecting something from her. It was terrible for her nerves. 

"Uh, hello. I'm (L/n) (Y/n), but you apparently already knew that. You're the kid who fainted earlier, right? I hope you're alright," face towards the ground, (Y/n) snuck a glance at Hajime every so often, and the action wasn't hard to catch. She was shy, and she overthought everything. Her 'talent' was more like a curse and was the main thing that leads to her overwhelming anxiety. Her anxiety didn't extend to any gender, though, so them being guys had no impact on her exactly, though she'd admit that boys were much more annoying than girls. "The Ultimate Strategist? So you... think of solutions, that sounds like it really comes in handy." Hajime says. (Y/n) perks up at that, raising her head completely this time. Her (E/c) irises focusing on his face. She looked exhausted, and honestly, he couldn't blame her.

"Anyways... I'm Hinata Hajime, it's a pleasure to meet you, (Y/n)." Hajime extended his hand, and despite her nagging thoughts telling her he probably had germs on his hands (like most boys did), she grabbed it and shook his hand. 

'He seems really nice... and sane.' 


	2. breakfast with mikan and hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader wakes up with a migraine

**Current Song: Dirty Night Clowns - Chris Garneau**

**[two]**

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, or more like lack of, (Y/n) opened the door of her cottage. Just like she had expected, not everything was as it seemed, and just yesterday a bi-colored and evil-looking bear had trampled Usami and told them they were being forced into a killing game. (Y/n), who couldn't be bothered with sleep when her paranoia wouldn't leave her be, had spent the majority of her night trying to figure out how to get them all out of this terrifying situation. She had no luck, as expected, because, without proper sleep, your brain was useless. She also had to deal with Komaeda. He had stopped by in the middle of the night and has started to quiz her on their other classmates. 

While he was the main reason she didn't get any sleep, (Y/n) couldn't find it in herself to be too mad at him. Not when he was constantly degrading himself like he was trash. It bothered her, and she told him that, too. She wasn't one for deep conversations, especially with someone who she barely remembered. She had to guess that they knew each other while at the academy before they had their memories swiped, and that was why she refused to let him demean himself in front of her. The conversation hadn't really gotten them anywhere. The only people she spoke to were Hinata, Nanami, Komaeda, and Tsumiki. That was it, with maybe the small exception of Mioda and Tanaka. 

"Y-you look v-very tired, rest is... important!" 

A small and stuttering voice rang out in the air, the sound piercing (Y/n)'s ears even though it was soft and gentle. So, along with sleep deprivation, Komaeda had given her a migraine as well? Perfect. 

Turning on her heels, (Y/n) looked at Mikan, the girl had her index fingers pressed together in a very cliche way, one that reminded (Y/n) of the Naruto character Hyuga Hinata. A bright pink pigment was plastered on Mikan's pale face, the color reached to her ears and neck, making her seem extremely flushed. Mikan had been the fourth person (Y/n) had officially met on the island, and while their conversations were slightly awkward, mostly filled with Mikan's stutters and useless apologies, (Y/n) was quite fond of the awkward nurse. 

"Hm? Oh, I stayed up with Komaeda last night. He was asking me questions," (Y/n) pressed her left hand to her head, rubbing at her temple, trying to ease the slight ache she felt coming on. Mikan was silent, but her eyebrows knitted together, and (Y/n) grabbed her wrist to make her walk. "Sorry to worry you, Mikan. We should get to the restaurant so we can eat. Eating sometimes helps with migraines, right?" Mikan was lost in her thoughts, her eyes blank as she let (Y/n) pull her along the path that leads to their destination. She felt her face heating up, feeling slightly feverish as (Y/n)'s fingers curled with her own. 

'Her hand is... so soft,' Mikan thought, biting her lip sternly as to not let out the small whimper she felt climbing up her throat. 'I don't want her to ever let go~'

( ◍•㉦•◍ )

"Goodmorning, Hajime," (Y/n) sits down next to the brown-haired boy, Mikan at her side. Kazuichi and Mahiru were at the same table, and Kazuichi can't help but blurt out something. "Geez, you look tired as hell!" Mahiru smacks him upside the head, going on about how rude it was to say something like that to a girl. It was insensitive. "Yeah, I didn't get to bed until around five. I was thinking of a solution... not that it was any use," she sighs, sipping at some orange juice. Hopefully, she'd wake up a little after this. Nagito was nowhere to be seen, but (Y/n) wouldn't be surprised if he was fast asleep in his cottage. If she wasn't so stubborn about being punctual, she'd be passed out as well. 

"I thought I heard someone in your cottage last night," Chiaki starts, putting her game down for a minute. (Y/n) had to stop herself from scolding her. It was bad manners to have electronics at the table when people are eating, but she didn't feel like nagging anyone, especially not this early in the morning. "Komaeda was in there, we were talking about our situation, we didn't get very far, though." Kazuichi nudged Teruteru, snickering, though (Y/n) was quite oblivious of this because she was too busy picking at her food. "He's very eccentric, though you should know that, right, Hajime?" 

Hajime let out a nervous chuckle, patting (Y/n)'s back as she rests her hand on her chin. "You'll probably want to get out of here before Ibuki and Nekumaru show up, it won't be good for your headache, right?" (Y/n) nods her head, finishing off her juice before making her way to the door, though not before grabbing a little packet of yogurt. "Yeah. I'm heading back to my cottage, if you need me, I'll be there." Waving goodbye, (Y/n) walks out the door, stumbling slightly, the effects of sleep deprivation still eating at her. 

As she walked, she felt unusually calm. Maybe she liked spending time with everyone? She had felt the same way after talking with Nagito the night before, so maybe she just liked the people here? 'Too much thinking isn't good for you, (Y/n),' she thought to herself, shaking her head. Things were so chaotic, plus they had that party that Byakuya was planning, which she didn't feel too great about. It was a terrible idea, that was just the pro of her talent, she guessed. She had a feeling something horrifying was going to happen at that party. She was going to warn Byakuya, hopefully, convince him to cancel the event, and spend the rest of the night in her cottage curled up with a good book, hopefully, at least. 

'I won't be going to that party, even if he decides to go through with it. It'd be like signing my own death certificate.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should be obvious, but big SPOILERS for SDR2. I just finished Ibuki and Hiyoko's trial and I am D E C E A S E D 
> 
> also, fun fact, I was going to make the reader's talent Ultimate Cosplayer but decided against it last second lol 


	3. the party

**Current Song: She - Harry Styles**

***Warnings: spoilers, blood, description of Byakuya's body***

**[three]**

(Y/n) had been walking around the beach, admiring the pink-tinted sky. She knew that the party would be starting soon, but it didn't really matter. Or... it hadn't until Byakuya had ordered her to go anyway. It was a terrible thing, she knew something was going to go wrong, she could feel it in her nerves. Just before, though, she'd enjoy a nice scenic visual before walking into certain despair. She would have guessed that after telling Byakuya that something terrible was going to happen, he'd cancel the whole event, but he hadn't. In fact, he seemed even more adamant about the party happening. (Y/n) didn't brag about her talent, there was no point in doing so, it wasn't exactly flashy like Ibuki's or Chiaki's, but it was useful to have at the best of times. She knew something bad was going to happen due to the statistics and the motives everyone was being given. Someone was going to die, and their so-called leader wasn't doing anything to prevent it. Honestly, she depended more on Nagito than Byakuya at this point. 

"You seem to acknowledge the devastation up ahead," an overly-dramatic voice rang in her ears, and (Y/n) knew who it was immediately. Turning around, she comes face to face with Gundham, the edgy teen standing before her in a dramatic pose only suited for theater kids. His hamsters rested within his scarf and on his shoulders, and (Y/n) can't help but want to pet them. They were adorable, and she wonders faintly how he's been feeding them this whole time. "Ah, hey, Gundham. You're going to the party, right?" She liked him, and would rather not see him die. He lets out a laugh at her question, and she realizes that he's wearing makeup. It looked good and he seemed better at it than most girls. 'Does he wear contacts, too? Oh man, that's adorable.' 

Slipping back on her shoes, (Y/n) grabs Gundham's hand and the two of them started to head towards the lodge. She hadn't noticed - or at least he didn't think she did - when he hid his flushing face into his purple scarf. One of his Deva's jumped onto her shoulder and she smiles at him. "Come on, we'll face this terrible event together." 

ᓚᘏᗢ

They hadn't been there long, because Gundham had dropped his earring and (Y/n) volunteered to help him search for it. It'd be good to get out of there as soon as possible, so she tried to get Hajime to come with them, but he had refused. Much like the rest of the class, he didn't believe that something terrible was going to happen. He had faith in everyone, after all, and it wasn't like anything had happened yet.

While walking around the outside of the lodge, they came across a small vent-like passage. It was covered by chains, though. Gundham had mentioned that his earring had fallen through the cracks through the floor. "If that's true, we could just get under the lodge and find it," and that had brought them outside together looking for Gundham's earring. Jum-P was resting on her shoulder as she walked around with Gundham, the two other Devas sleeping in his scarf. He was a little dramatic, but a total hamster dad. It was cute. As the two of them were walking together a shriek pierced the air and (Y/n) flinched at the sound, feeling a wave of gutwrenching terror run down her spine. She grabbed Gundham's arm, fingers clenching into the fabric of his jacket, which happened to be just as edgy as the rest of him. Chiaki, who had been outside as well, knitted her brows together and the three of them headed inside of the lodge. 

Once inside, the dread in the room was heavy. (Y/n) felt as though someone had pressed a five-hundred-pound weight on her chest. Most of the students were near Hajime, who was crouched by a table that was situated in the corner of the room. She didn't want to go near that table at all, and she felt a crawling fear reaching itself into her mind. However, she did happen to be a prisoner of her own mind, and the loyalty to her classmates drove her to be curious. It wasn't even curiosity, just... dread. 

Her steps were slow and calculated, her fingers digging into the fabric of her school cardigan. Anxiety bit at the insides of her mind, but she pushed herself forward to see what was under that table. Stopping behind Hajime, she hesitantly glanced down, her heart dropping harshly at what she saw. The color red being what stuck out the most. Byakuya laid down, impaled. She turned around immediately, shaking her head in slight disbelief. She had... she had warned him! He hadn't listened to her in the slightest. If he had, he wouldn't be dead. 

"All of this... could have been avoided," she mumbled under her breath, fingers trembling at her side. Hajime was at her side, hand on her lower back, leading her away from the sight of Byakuya. She was shaken, but (Y/n) wasn't sure why. She knew someone was going to die. She just didn't know who. She hadn't suspected Byakuya, though. He seemed... so stubborn. When a person is stubborn beyond all reason, it often seemed like they'd defy death or any misfortune that could be fatal. Byakuya was like that. He thought he'd be protecting everyone, right? That's why he did it? 'No. He had another reason. Otherwise, he would have listened. We have to figure this out, and soon.' 

Looking at Hajime, (Y/n) stabilized her emotions for the time being. "Hajime, what happened? Gundham and I were outside, along with Chiaki. We heard a shout and rushed inside," she says, questioning how any of this happened within the short time that they had been gone. "How did this happen? How did you guys not see who did this?" 

Before anything else could be said, a noise interrupted them. 

_* DING-DONG BING-BONG *_

" _A body has been discovered_!~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the game. I am dead. And I am playing Ultra Despair Girls because I needed to see Nagito again. 


	4. the first class trial

**Current Song: The Night We Met - Lord Huron**

**[four]**

She hated her Ultimate, _especially_ in situations like this. Hajime had asked for her help in the investigation concerning Byakuya's death - or murder, as she preferred to call it, and yes, there was a difference. She had helped, obviously, but it wasn't pleasant. The constant sick feeling lingering inside of her made her feel as though she'd eaten something terrible, almost like she had a stomach bug. Simply put, she felt sick to her stomach the whole time, and when investigating with her classmates, she tried to convince herself that none of them were really capable of murder. It was naive to think so, of course, and her mind was a prison that wouldn't allow her the leisure of being too naive and kind when it came to their situation. Their de facto leader was dead, and one of their classmates was responsible for his death.

Hajime must have noticed the worried - more like sick - expression on (Y/n)'s face because he dropped what he was doing to grab her by the shoulders. "You don't think they'll suspect you, right? You were outside with Gundham the whole time, there's no way you could have killed Byakuya, so don't worry about it," Hajime says, trying his best to understand what her current expression actually meant. She looked uncomfortable, which was understandable, considering she had just seen a dead body. Who wouldn't be freaked out? "Thank you, Hajime, but that's not what I'm worried about right now. I know I didn't do it, and I can prove it rather easily if our classmates do suspect me. It's just..." (Y/n) pauses, her eyes darkening suddenly. "This means that someone among us is a killer. It makes me a little paranoid, that's all." 

He couldn't blame her for being so blunt. She _was_ the Ultimate Strategist, after all. 

ᓚᘏᗢ

Standing in her respective stall, next to Nagito. Looking at the rest of her classmates, she analyzes their behavior, still looking for a sign that none of them actually killed Byakuya. 'Not likely, of course, but dreams are good things to have.' (Y/n) thinks, her head pounding, another headache creeping up on her once again. Looking to her side, she (accidentally) locks eyes with Nagito. He had a calm expression on his face, which was most certainly odd considering the circumstances. She didn't believe it was him who murdered Byakuya, though, not yet, at least. None of the evidence she found along with Hajime pointed at Nagito, so (Y/n) decided to stay hopeful. 

She had been confident that she wouldn't be suspected, but she was wrong. Eyes narrowed, she explained where she had been with Gundham, and Chiaki backed up her testimony. "It couldn't be any of us, we all rushed in at the same time. I was with Gundham the whole night, so he shouldn't be separated from me in this argument. Besides, I've been too under the weather, there's no way I'd be able to kill Togami. Let's address the murder weapon, shall we? Do we even know what it is? Thinking logically, Togami was stabbed, so there must have been blood on a weapon, but we didn't find one, right?" (Y/n) says in a stern voice, almost sounding like an angry mother. 

The rest of the class agreed that it should have been a knife, (Y/n) disagreed. "The knife was duck-taped to the table," she starts, recalling when they looked under the table where they first found Byakuya's body. "There was no blood on that knife, there's no way it was used to kill Togami!" Kazuichi intercepted, "They could have just cleaned it off, right?" (Y/n) shook her head. "They didn't have enough time to clean it off, remember? Togami was killed quickly, according to you guys, the power was only off for a few moments, and once it was back on, Togami was already dead. The culprit could have wiped it off quickly, of course, but if that had happened, not all the blood would have been cleaned off. Blood is hard to clean, everyone knows that!" 

They continued on with the trial, most of the evidence coming from Hajime and (Y/n). Nagito had been acting odd the whole time, and eventually, he did something that had (Y/n) choking on air. He had admitted to killing Byakuya. (Y/n) didn't believe him, and she had evidence to show everyone that Nagito wasn't the one who committed murder. "You're wrong and we both know it, Nagito!" Since they were so close, she simply turned to look at the pale-haired male and a shocked expression made its way onto his face as she continued on with what she had to say. It was surprising because (Y/n) didn't seem like a very confrontational person. It was cute that she was trying to stick up for him, though. "If you really did kill Togami, you'd be covered in blood, or do you not know how the human body works?" 

She really was the Ultimate Strategist. She shut him down so quickly and cleanly, he was flustered. 

'You really are cool, (Y/n)~" 

The trial ended, with Teruteru being convicted as a killer. She felt for him, truly, she did. He wanted to finish the game in order to be with his mother again, right? That was admirable, but... 

'There is no excuse for murder. Sorry, Teruteru.' 

(Y/n) cursed her logical mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know EXACTLY how I'm going to finish this book and you guys should be terrified
> 
> also, I started playing DRV3 (I just finished the second class trial rip Ryoma our angst king), so I finally get all of the Tsumugi comments I've been getting, lmao 
> 
> anyways, I bet Shuichi is a closet pervert 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only played the games, and I don't even know if SDR2 got an anime, so please keep in mind that I'm going with the plot of the game. Like idk, google says it never had an anime but I've seen clips of them animated so I'm actually clueless 
> 
> also, I made Chiaki chubby in this book bc it's more realistic. Girl eats nothing but junk food, plays video games, and doesn't like exercise, she'd be a lil chubby, so if you're fatphobic you can leave (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
